


Calculus

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorms, Frottage, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Clark is intrigued by best friend Pete's dormmate Bruce Wayne.  Sparks (among other things) fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calculus

The first time Clark saw Bruce, it was in the background of a Skype call with Pete. Bruce and Pete were dormmates their freshman year in university, and Clark (Pete’s lifelong best friend who was a freshman at Kansas State) lived at home but the two friends talked often. The first time Clark noticed Bruce in the background, he asked, “Oh, is that your roommate?”

Pete hesitated. “Uh, yeah.”

Clark smiled. He tried to look around Pete, which isn’t easy on a laptop screen, and said, “Hi! It’s Bruce, isn’t it?”

Bruce had been going over his Anthropology notes when he heard Clark’s voice. He looked up slowly and replied, “Yes. Hello.” With that, he went back to his notes. Clark was more than a little intrigued.

The next time Clark and Pete spoke, Bruce was at the library, so Clark indulged his curiosity. “So what’s up with your roommate?”

“What do you mean?” Pete asked.

Clark shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean… what’s his deal?” Pete regarded him with a raised brow and a blank face, so Clark went on with a sigh, “Is he, like… seeing anyone? And if not, what kind of _someone_ do you think he’d like to see? I mean, just out of curiosity.”

“Are you asking me if he’s gay?” Pete asked with a grin.

“No!” Clark responded, blushing slightly. “I mean… I don’t know. Maybe. Is he?”

Pete shook his head. “Man, I honestly have no idea.”

“What? He’s your roommate,” Clark griped. “How do you not know?”

“He doesn’t talk much, he doesn’t bring people over, and he definitely doesn’t date,” Pete explained. “I think he’s shy… or private or something. I mean, you probably know about as much about him as I do at this point.”

Clark nodded. “I guess that makes sense. But I mean… you should try to find out more about him… since you guys live together, and everything.”

“And since I’ve got a horny friend,” Pete replied, raised eyebrow.

Clark rolled his eyes and laughed. “Shut up.”

&&&

Near the end of the first semester, Clark called Pete one day, but it wasn’t Pete that answered. Bruce was sitting in front of Pete’s laptop, eyes wide, as he took in the sight of shirtless Clark on the other end.

“You are _not_ Pete,” Clark said once he saw Bruce, blushing and crossing his arms across his bare chest.

“No,” Bruce replied. “I’m not. He was having a problem with his computer and I was checking it… I was only answering to tell you to call him back later.”

Clark bit his lip and nodded. “I, um, I’m going to get my shirt.”

“You don’t have to on my account,” Bruce replied, but he seemed to get a bit embarrassed the moment the words were out of his mouth.

Clark didn’t know what to say, but he uncrossed his arms and shrugged. But he was starting to form an idea, and just for fun, he decided to roll with it. “You know, I’d have gotten the picture even if you hadn’t answered.”

“I suppose you might have,” Bruce said with a shrug.

“And you knew it was me calling… you saw my name,” Clark began. “And you know I call all the time.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “Yes…”

“Bet you just wanted to talk to me,” Clark said with a smile.

Bruce huffed and blushed at once. “I… that’s ridiculous.”

Clark was grinning now because it was even easier than he thought. “If you didn’t want to talk to me… or see me… why did you answer?”

Bruce was blushing now. “I answered as a favor to Pete.” Then, after pausing for a moment, he said, “I have to restart this… I’m hanging up.” And he did just that, but Clark was confident that wouldn’t be the last time they spoke.

&&&

Classes had begun a week sooner for Clark, so they ended a week earlier. Clark had offered to come and get Pete and drive him home for winter break, but because he didn’t have anywhere to be, he came on a Wednesday afternoon, planned to sleepover that night, and set out the next morning for their drive back to Smallville.

When he arrived at the dorm, Pete was out at the library, meeting with his PoliSci study group, so Bruce was alone. He opened the door and looked Clark up and down and gulped slightly. “You’re Clark,” he finally said.

“Yep,” Clark replied with a smile. “Good to finally meet you.” He had known what Bruce looked like, and he’d always thought he was good looking… but in person, he was even more handsome than Clark expected. And he was also paler and shorter… two traits Clark happened to find quite appealing.

They regarded one another in silence for some time, until Bruce finally sighed and spoke. “Pete isn’t here,” he said, barely moving out of the doorway to let Clark pass. “He’s at the library.”

Clark shrugged casually. “He knew I’d be here this afternoon. No big deal. I’ll just wait for him here.”

“ _Here_?” Bruce repeated.

“Sure,” Clark replied. “If you don’t mind.”

“Why should I mind?” Bruce asked quickly.

Clark shrugged but said nothing more. He put his backpack down on the floor and sat on the bed on the left side of the room. He knew from his many Skype calls that this was Bruce’s bed, and he wondered if Bruce would tell him to move.

“I have a history exam to study for,” Bruce announced, apropos of nothing, as he watched Clark.

Clark smiled. “That’s one of my best subjects. I could help you, if you want.”

“I don’t _need_ help,” Bruce shot back, seemingly without even having to think. “It’s easy… I’m only studying because I want to. I already know the material.”

“Smart,” Clark replied. Then, after thinking for a moment, he asked, “Are you… any good at math? I’m, uh, taking calculus, and if you don’t have anything better to do…”

Bruce sighed and sat down. “I can do calculus.”

Clark reached for his backpack and pulled out his notes with a smile. “Thanks.”

&&&

They worked on calculus for a little over an hour before Clark said, “Okay, enough of this. Are you sure you don’t want me to study history with you? I mean, I kind of owe you.”

They were sitting side by side on the bed and Bruce kept looking at Clark every once in a while. This last time, when he looked up, Clark was looking right back into his eyes, which were a deep, velvety blue. “I… it’s okay,” he managed. “I didn’t mind.”

Clark smiled. “If you’re sure.” He inched a little closer.

Bruce nodded. “It was…” His voice trailed off and Clark noticed that Bruce was staring at his mouth.

“Yeah,” Clark said, in response to nothing in particular. But before he could follow that comment up with anything sensible, Bruce closed the short distance between them and pressed a hard kiss to his lips. Clark was pleasantly surprised, as he had hoped this would happen… but he’d thought he would have to be the one to make the first move. He was glad he didn’t have to. Clark kissed Bruce back, just as hard and as passionately, and his hand found its way to Bruce’s thigh in the process.

Bruce pulled back then and took a breath. Clark saw that his eyes were closed and he also noticed, to his delight, that Bruce’s eyelashes were almost long enough to brush against his cheek. With a smile, Clark said, “You kissed me.”

Eyes still closed, Bruce nodded. “I thought you wanted me to.” He looked really cute like that, all soft and slightly hesitant, in a sweet and shy sort of way.

“I did,” Clark replied quickly, his heart fluttering ever so slightly. “I do. But… that wasn’t the only reason you did it, was it?”

Bruce sighed and opened his eyes. “Clark.”

Clark bit his lip. “Yes?”

“Pete will be back soon,” Bruce commented.

Clark nodded. “Oh.”

“So we have to hurry,” Bruce added.

“ _Oh_ ,” Clark reiterated, this time with a smile.

&&&

As it turned out, hurrying wasn’t an issue. Kissing passionately and hardly giving each other room to breathe, they both shed their clothes quickly and Bruce fell back onto the mattress, pulling Clark on top of him.

“How are we gonna do this?” Clark asked between kisses.

“I…” Bruce began. After a brief hesitation, he put on a tone that was obviously meant to sound confident, but didn’t really. “Um, however you want.”

“Wait,” Clark said, pulling back slightly. “You’ve never done this before, have you?”

“What’s the difference?” Bruce demanded. His voice carried a tone of annoyance and his brows were furrowed, but he was also beginning to blush slightly.

Clark smiled. “I like you.”

“ _What_?” Bruce asked. He looked… thoroughly embarrassed, even more than he had been when Clark had asked him if he’d done this before. Where he’d been red before, he was now drained of what little color he had had to begin with.

“I like you,” Clark repeated casually. And this was true. He’d been attracted to Bruce from the first time he had seen him on webcam, but meeting him in person had furthered the infatuation, and Clark wasn’t a bit sorry. “I want this to be good for you,” he went on. “So you should be honest about what you’re comfortable doing.”

Bruce’s eyes softened, but there was something in his face that betrayed his determination, and Clark found the whole effect very attractive. Just then, Bruce thrust his hips up and his cock slid against Clark’s. “How’s that for _comfortable_?” Maybe he had seen what Clark had said as a challenge… and he wasn’t backing down.

But Clark was too busy enjoying the moment to want to take the time to figure this strange boy out. There’d be time for that later. Right now he groaned and dug his fingers into Bruce’s sides. “That… that’s good.” He began to rut his hips, thrusting against Bruce quickly and feeling himself tremble slightly.

“Jesus, Clark,” Bruce sighed, and the sound of his voice was such a turn-on that Clark began to thrust faster and went back to kissing his lips. Both boys sighed and moaned lightly, and Bruce wrapped his legs loosely around Clark, and that pressed their bodies even closer. “I wanna make you come, Clark,” he breathed. “I want you to come so fucking hard your legs will still be shaking tomorrow.”

Clark shuddered and began thrusting quicker. “Fucking hell, Bruce.” Clark reached between their bodies and wrapped his hand around their cocks, both flushed and slick with precome.

Bruce continued to rut his hips and moaned as Clark began to fist them both. “Next time this happens,” he managed, voice coming out thin and weak, “I’m gonna bend you over Pete’s desk and fuck you so hard you forget your own name, but you’re gonna be screaming mine.”

“Ohmygod, Bruce, fuck,” Clark groaned as he came on Bruce’s stomach. He kept jerking until he was done shooting, and then moved back in for a long, languid kiss. “You like dirty talk,” he breathed when they broke, a little smile spreading across his face.

Bruce offered a smirk, but he was red in the face and his body was tense… he was obviously close to the edge. Clark figured he probably wanted to see him come first, because somewhere between the first kiss and his orgasm it had become some sort of competition, and making Clark come was probably how Bruce would figure he had won. But Clark was now eager to make Bruce come as well, because he wanted to see him disconnect fully and give up the last remaining bit of control his mind had over his body. He started moving his hips even faster and kept jerking their cocks together, a little faster but not any rougher.

“Fuck yes, Clark,” Bruce moaned. “God fucking damn, that’s good.” He put his hand on top of Clark’s so they were tugging together. After a moment, his back arched and his eyes rolled back a little. His free hand clung desperately to Clark’s side and his nails left little crescent shaped marks in his flesh as he finally released, calling, “Ahh _fuck_ , Claaark!” as he did.

Clark moved his face back down to Bruce’s and kissed his lips softly. “That was good.”

“Yeah,” Bruce breathed. “It was.” He shifted then, and tried to move Clark off of him. Clark rolled onto his back and they tried to share the small bed for a few moments as they caught their breath. Clark began to absentmindedly run his finger up and down Bruce’s arm, and after doing that for a while, he touched Bruce’s hand. He was a hand holder, and he had thought…

But Bruce was apparently not a hand holder, because he jerked his hand back and sat up abruptly. “I’m going to go have a shower,” he said. “You should… wait here.”

“Oh,” Clark said quietly. “Okay, yeah.” He watched from the bed as Bruce slipped into his bathrobe and flip-flops and grabbed his toiletries bag before slipping out the door.

&&&

When Bruce came back to his dorm, some fifteen minutes later, Clark was still laying naked on the bed. “Pete could have come back at any moment,” he said. “How would you have explained…?”

“Wouldn’t have been a big deal,” Clark interrupted. “Pete’s seen me naked before… we’ve known each other our whole lives.”

Bruce nodded. “Right.” He gathered his clothes from the floor and began to dress again. “You should probably go wash up too.”

Clark sat up. “Can I borrow your bathrobe? I didn’t bring one. I mean, it’s cool if you don’t want…”

Bruce sighed and handed the robe over. “It’s no big deal. Here.” He offered Clark his toiletries kit, too. Clark nodded and took it and disappeared to the shower.

&&&

Clark spent the whole time he was in the shower thinking. He liked Bruce. He knew things had happened fast and it was unlike him to get so carried away, but… he did. He liked the guy. And he thought Bruce liked him. He’d even said “next time,” like he thought they’d be seeing one another again. It could have been sex talk, but Clark had hoped...

But it seemed pointless now. Bruce didn’t even want to touch Clark or look him in the eye.

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in Bruce’s robe again. He walked back to Pete and Bruce’s room and paused with his hand on the doorknob before he went in. The door was slightly open, and he heard voices inside. Pete had come back.

“Thanks for keeping Clark company while I was gone,” Pete was saying.

“It was no trouble,” Bruce replied.

“Uh huh,” Pete said. “And he’s in the _shower_ now?”

“Yeah,” Bruce said quickly. “I mean, he was probably tired from his drive and wanted to wash the… dirt… of the road off of him.” Clark rolled his eyes at that.

“Right,” Pete answered. “So, uhh… what did you guys do while I was gone?”

Bruce hesitated. “Nothing. Not really. We just… I helped him study for calculus.”

“ _Calculus_?” Pete asked, sounding amused. “You helped him study calculus? Wow.”

Again, Bruce hesitated. “Yeah…” Clark bit his lip outside the door.

“Bruce, Clark’s semester ended last week,” Pete said with a laugh. “He certainly didn’t have an exam to study for… and even if he had, he was in mathletes in high school. I doubt he needed help.”

Another hesitation. “Really.” It was probably meant to sound like a question, but it didn’t.

Clark decided to walk in the room then. “Hey, Pete!”

Pete grinned. “Hey, man!” He came close and gave Clark a hug, patting his back. “Sorry I wasn’t home when you got here, but it’s good to see you!”

“You too, man,” Clark said with a smile. He picked up his clothes from the floor and handed Bruce his toiletries kit back. “Thanks… for lending me this stuff.”

Bruce was sitting on his bare bed, cheeks pink. “No problem.” Clark glanced over to the corner and saw the bed linens were now in a laundry basket.

Pete looked his roommate and his best friend over, and smiled to himself. “You know,” he began. “I think I’m actually going to go grab a shower myself. Will you two be okay for a few more minutes?”

“Yeah,” Clark answered quickly, at the same time as Bruce nodded and said, “We’ll be fine.”

Pete smiled and nodded, and grabbed his things on the way out the door. Once he was gone, Clark slipped Bruce’s robe off and handed it back to him.

“Clark,” Bruce began, taking the robe from his hand. “You know, I _knew_ you were outside the door.”

Clark nodded and pulled his pants back on. “Well, then you know that I know you’re terrible under pressure. And I know that you know that the calculus thing was an excuse.”

“To get close to me,” Bruce supplied.

Clark shrugged. “I wasn’t just talking when I said I liked you.”

Bruce closed his eyes and sighed. “The day when I answered the Skype call… you were right. I wanted to see you or talk to you.” He gulped. “Whenever I’d hear you talking to Pete, I always…” His voice trailed off and he looked up at Clark, and there was a lot of honesty in his expression when he added, “I don’t have a Clark to call me.”

“Then why did you run away?” Clark asked, sighing.

“I… I don’t know,” Bruce replied. “But I didn’t _want_ to. That’s just… what I do.”

Clark sat down next to Bruce and folded his hands in his lap. “You know, you _could_ have a Clark to call you. I’m willing to be that Clark.”

Bruce rolled his eyes, but he smiled. “I hoped you might.”


End file.
